


contentness

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Izuru Kamukura, DID Hajime Hinata, Disabled Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Fluff, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: It's been years since the tragedy, and Komaeda has never been happier.He sure is the luckiest person alive.





	contentness

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough post-despair kamukoma fics

"Kamukura-kuuuuun-"  
"Let me adjust the straps."  
"Kamukura!"  
"Let me adjust the straps, Nagito."  
Placing the last piece of velcro in place, Izuru stood up and offered a hand to Nagito, helping him stand and looking over him carefully, assessing his state. These braces we're made as a temporary fix until Kamukura could find the parts for a wheelchair, just to hold Nagito up.   
The green in the grass was coming through once again, and the hope in Towa City was being restored.   
The Warriors Of Hope were chasing each other around in a game of tag, Masaru holding Monaca in his arms as they did so.   
It had been years since the tragedy. Years since the treatment and the restoration project that brought the Remnants Of Despair hope once more.  
Nagito couldn't be happier. His luck cycle was disrupted, with Izuru around, and his luck overpowering Nagito's bad luck.   
It was nice to have someone, or rather, a couple people, around to take care of him willingly.  
"Can you walk? Is it comfortable?" Izuru questions, disrupting Komaeda's thoughts with his cold tone. He was still learning how to fit in with society, emotions remain a new concept.  
"It's perfect, Kamukura-kun!" He says with a smile, "I'm pretty sure e can move rather well."  
With this said, Komaeda lifts up his right knee and pulling it into his chest, setting it back down and moving his ankle around carefully.  
Sure, it had been a couple years since the muscular dystrophy symptoms had appeared, though they've seemingly slowed down due to Izuru's treatment. They had both been desperately fighting for Nagito to keep the ability to use his legs.  
Treatment was based off of left over chemicals and such they could find in old abandoned hospitals and labs in Towa City, all of which Izuru would mix together with limited time to create a replication of a medication used to slow down the symptoms. It works for now, while Izuru works with limited resources to try and cause a stop to it all together.  
Komaeda also took up the habit of doing yoga with Hajime, who is still trying to cope with PTSD symptoms and childhood trauma. It helps Komaeda with his heart issues, something relieving to Hajime's whole system after he had a heart attack last year.  
Pulled from his thoughts once again, he glanced down to see Kamukura clinging to him once more, head on Komaeda's shoulder. A slight smile came to the other's face as he hugged Izuru back tightly.  
The sun shining on them made it look like Izuru's hair was sparkling, which was neatly tied up in a ponytail due to the heat.  
"Are you feeling something?" Nagito asks, curiously. Neither of them were all too good at communicating.  
"Yes. I believe it's called contentness," he answered, nuzzling the other softly.  
Contentness.  
What a word.  
What a splendid emotion.


End file.
